The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Carnation plant, botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus, grown as a potted plant, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Faganza’.
The new Carnation is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new freely-branching Carnation cultivars with numerous flowers and attractive flower coloration.
The new Carnation originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2001, of the Dianthus caryophyllus cultivar Sunflor Surprise, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,843, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Dianthus caryophyllus identified as code number 89609-03, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Faganza was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands in 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings propagated in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands since 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Carnation are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.